La revolución de las parejas Cap3:Ti amo, Violette
by Ashery24
Summary: Te gusta el Yaoi. Te gustan las parejas secundarias/raras/crack. Pues esta es tu colección. Esta es tu revolución. Capitulo 3: DemonioXViolette


Volvi~. Y ya era hora de que subiera este fic. No saben los quebraderos de cabeza que me ha llevado y la de cambios que hay respecto al esbozo inicial. Lo cual es raro porque yo como mucho suelo cambiar alguna escena una vez y no mas de tres cuartas partes varias veces como paso con este one-shot. Por suerte leer fics angust funciona~

Gracias a la canción "Too little to late" de "JoJo" que me ha ayudado a acabarlo. No tiene nada que ver con el fic pero escuchenla que es muy bonita :D

**-¿Que es "La revolución de las parejas"?:** Es una colección de one-shots(clasificados en capítulos) Yaois independientes con la única relación de que SOLO son de parejas secundarias/raras y/o crack.

**-Capitulo:** 3/¿35?(aproximadamente)

**-Titulo:** Ti amo, Violette

**-Pareja:** Demonio Strada/Violette

**-Parejas secundarias:** Berdeo/Rosseo. ¿Demonio/Fidio? (WTF. Bueno no exactamente ¬W¬. Ya veréis a que me refiero)

**-Summary(tendría que haber puesto esto antes...):** Violette siempre amo a Demonio. Y ahora siente que su mundo se desmorona...

**-¿Es secundaria, rara o directamente crack?:** Lo dejaremos en rara o.O

**-Como se me ocurrió esta pareja:** Simplemente me gusta Demonio así que sabia que tenia que buscarle una pareja. Repasando los capítulos donde sale el equipo K me pareció que Violette era el personaje con quien mejor se llevaba Demonio. Aunque para lo que aparecen ( )

**-Advertencias:** Yaoi(chicoxchico), historia cliché/típica de fanfic con temática de angustia.

**-Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece todo es de level-5 si me perteneciera Demonio hubiera estado en el Orpheus

**-Notas extras:**

**1:** Titulo cutre y cliché para historia cliché (esperemos que no cutre) de Angust/Hurt-Confort porque no se me ocurría nada mejor. Para quien no lo sepa "Ti amo" es "Te amo" en Italiano.

**2:**Los pensamientos están en cursiva

**3:**Dejo los nombres de los miembros del equipo K que aparecen en el Fic para que os situeis:

-Violette Ametista: Delantero con el numero 9. Tiene el pelo azul claro por los hombros y lleva una banda blanca. Tiene los ojos azul oscuro. Es quien anima a Demonio cuando esta rindiéndose antes de que se quite los goggles, capa y la goma del pelo (coletero)

-Bianco Perla: Delantero con el numero 11. Tiene el pelo de un tono verdoso-crema(no se muy bien como definirlo O.o). Ojos verdes. Es el otro chico que anima a Demonio cuando esta a punto de rendirse.

-Berdeo Smeraldo: Centrocampista con el numero 6. Tiene el pelo verde claro recogido (a mi me parece como un cebolla Uo.o). Ojos naranjas. Es a quien marca Sakuma cuando cree que Demonio esta copiando las técnicas de Kidou

-Rosseo Diamante: Defensa con el numero 8(este numero no lo tengo seguro U¬¬). Tiene el pelo rosa corto. Ojos negros con destellos blancos. A quien le pasa de verdad Demonio cuando "copia" la técnica de Kidou y parece que le va a pasar a Berdeo

Dedicatoria: A Belu-Saku que quería leer un Demonio/Violette. Espero que te guste :D

* * *

Violette huía.

Huía mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Huía de aquel dolor que le rompía el corazón.

Huía mientras se sentía morir.

Pero no podía hacerlo eternamente. En medio de su carrera no pudo evitar tropezar y caerse al suelo de rodillas. Sus pulmones se expandían dolorosamente intentando coger aire. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas se abrieron con sorpresa al ver en donde estaba...

-Este parque es donde...

* * *

**Horas antes:**

Violette llegaba con la respiración entrecortada de tanto correr al lugar donde cada mañana quedaba con sus amigos. Iba con algo de retraso y vio que ya se encontraban todos excepto...

-¿Y Demonio?

-Creíamos que venia contigo-respondió Bianco algo extrañado ya que ellos dos siempre estaban juntos

-No...

-¿Alguien le ha visto?-pregunto Berdeo mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguien que le hubiera visto pero solo recibió gestos negativos mientras un aura de preocupación se empezaba a hacer presente

-¿Donde creéis que estará?-inquirió Rosseo con angustia en su voz

-No os preocupéis-les tranquilizó Bianco al notar la preocupación y la angustia en las caras de sus amigos- seguramente se habrá entretenido con cualquier cosa por el camino. Ya sabéis como es él

-Si, pero...-murmuro Rosseo agarrándose con miedo al brazo de Berdeo

-Tranquilos. Mirad lo que vamos a hacer es separarnos para buscarle ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si!-gritaron todos

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,

Aunque Violette estaba algo cansado debido a la carrera que había tenido que dar para no hacer esperar a sus amigos recorría a toda velocidad las calles por donde pasaba siempre con Demonio.

Era inútil. Nada. Ni una pista de donde podía estar. Incluso había preguntado algunos conocidos pero no había servido de nada.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía durante un instante al pensar que algo malo le podría haber pasado a la persona que amaba. Porque si, Violette estaba enamorado de Demonio desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Desesperado Violette volvió a repasar todos los posibles lugares donde se hubiera metido el castaño.

Entonces cayo en la cuenta. El campo de entrenamiento del Orpheus.

Poco después de volver a Italia el ex-equipo K se encontró con los antiguos integrantes del equipo nacional italiano. Aunque pudiera parecer raro los dos equipos se habían llevado bien desde un principio y los chicos de Orpheus les habían invitado a entrenar con ellos siempre que quisieran.

Con la corazonada de que estaba en lo cierto, Violette se dirigió con renovadas fuerzas a su nuevo destino.

* * *

En el campo de fútbol del Orpheus dos chicos jugaban con un balón de fútbol regateando a su oponente. Estos dos chicos eran Demonio Strada y Fidio Aldena.

Hacia ya unas horas Demonio había ido a reunirse con sus amigos en el lugar de siempre. Iba tranquilo debido a que se había levantado pronto y aun faltaba un rato hasta que los chicos llegaran.

Pero por el camino se encontró con Fidio que le invito a entrenar un poco. Demonio acepto ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Bianco Perla había llegado a la misma conclusión que Violette sobre donde estaba su amigo. Así que el también se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llego al campo se sintió aliviado al ver allí a su amigo con Fidio. Pero de repente Demonio trasbillo y cayo encima de Fidio. No parecía nada grave pero aquello no fue lo que le preocupo.

Sino el hecho de que había visto girar a Violette la esquina de una calle cercana justo cuando Demonio había caído sobre Fidio. Por la cara de horror y tremenda tristeza que este tpuso, Bianco se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado la escena.

-¡Violette!-grito Bianco al ver a su amigo salir corriendo. El sabia de los sentimientos del peliazul por Demonio así que le llamo intentamdo pararlo y explicarle el malentendido

-¡Bianco!-oyó que le llamaban. Era Demonio que se acercaba corriendo con Fidio siguiéndole- Violette, él...

-Os ha visto y creo que el ha pensado lo que no era-finalizo Bianco- Ve

-¿Eh?

-Ve ha buscarle. Si le amas tanto como me has contado se valiente y díselo de frente

-Buena suerte- le deseo Fidio que, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que iba todo aquello, si que entendía que era importante para su amigo

-Gracias...-les agradeció el ojiplata antes de salir corriendo en busca de su amor.

* * *

-Este parque es donde...

No pudo continuar porque de repente oyó a alguien que le llamaba por su nombre. Se sorprendió al ver que era Demonio que venia corriendo hacia el

-¡Violette! ¿Estas bien?preguntó preocupado el de rastas al verle en el suelo

-¡Que te importa!-le grito el susodicho mientras se levantaba para irse. No quería estar con él y menos en aquel lugar.

-Si que me importa porque yo...yo...-_aunque me odies, aunque no te me vuelvas a acercar. Violette tengo que decirte que...-_Ti amo, Violette-dijo antes de besarle.

Violette abrió los ojos debido a aquel beso. Nunca pensó que su amor platónico le correspondiera y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de pasar, pero ahí estaba Demonio besándole con un sentimiento que solo era describible como amor.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial Violette empezó a corresponder el beso sin saber que todos los ex-miembros del equipo K estaban observándoles escondidos entre unos arbustos cercanos con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

Y si os preguntáis como es que sabían que esos dos iban a estar allí, os diré que en este parque es donde se conocieron Demonio y Violette años atrás.

Y es que el amor de esos dos era muy obvio.

* * *

**-Tus impresiones sobre esta pareja:** Me gusta. Me parece que se ven bien juntos, pero como apenas se sabe nada sobre el ex-equipo K ( ).

A Berdeo y Rosseo yo no se porque pero siempre les pongo juntos. En un principio no iba ha incluir la pareja pero al final salio así que... ;)

Y sobre lo de Demonio y Fidio... er...bueno... yo... *huye*. Nada, nada *volviendo* que conste que yo fan por siempre del RococoXFidio *u* y ahora si *huye aun mas rápido*

**-Otros fics de la pareja:** No, no existen básicamente me he inventado la pareja (otra vez U¬u¬)

**-Notas finales:** Bueno como ya he dicho este fic tendría que estar subido desde hace mucho tiempo pero tenia bloqueo con él-sobretodo con el principio-. Pero por suerte parece que mi muso volvió de sus vacaciones y estoy inspirada. Tanto que también he acabado el cuarto capítulo. Y como el quinto y sexto ya tengo parejas y ideas fijas...algo haremos XD. Y perdón si veis algún fallo ortográfico pero mi corrector va como le da la gana

Y no se porque pero me imagino a Bianco como el consejeroen el tema amoroso de Demonio y Violette XD. Por eso lo de que Bianco sabia los sentimientos de Violette por Demonio y lo de que Demonio le había contado su amor por Violette. Pobre Bianco acosado por problemas románticos XDDDD.

Y juro que estoy trabajando en acabar el segundo capítulo de "la Revolución de las parejas" pero mi internet va muy lento y es una tortura remirar viejo capítulos por Youtube.

Recuerden: Los reviews anónimos los contesto en mi perfil


End file.
